Awkward Explanations
by Kage-045
Summary: Cinnamon hears a word, and wishes for a definition. Except, that word, is sometimes hard to explain. Our Hunters are the victims.rnrn(Implied Shounen-ai, ZeroX. One-shot. First fic.)


**Beginning Author Notes:** What ho! My first Rockman fanfic. coughs Anyway, I triiiiiiied! I really did. So, if you could please, refrain from flaming and such. Flames suck, and they BURN! Gwahahaha… And.. maybe some constructive feedback is okay, since I haven't been writing things in a while.

**Summary:** Cinnamon hears a word, and wishes for a definition. Except, that word, is sometimes hard to explain. Our Hunters are the victims.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rockman X Comman Mission.

**WARNING:** Implied shounen-ai. Don't read if you hate it.

* * *

Cinnamon was feeling awkward. Just plain awkward. A question was nagging at the back of her head for and extremely long time. She was a young, respectable Reploid who deserved her questions to be answered. Right?

The nurse-Reploid bit her lip. But what if it were and embarrassing question? Or inappropriate? Or just plain stupid?

Cinnamon paced around the maintenance bed. She could ask Professor Gaudile, but… Was it something she would ask to the fatherly Reploid?

Marino casually walked in, the doors sliding open and close. "Hey, kiddo."

The younger Reploid, however, seemed oblivious to Marino's greeting. Marino cocked her head.

"Uh…… Cinnamon?"

Cinnamon stopped her pacing. "Oh, hi Marino!"

The Ninja-lady folded her arms. "What's the matter Cinnamon? You seemed a little troubled earlier there."

"Well……" she stuttered, "I……"

"I want to ask you a question." The girl replied.

Marino nodded. "Okay, fire away."

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't."

"Well…… erm…… I……"

Marino waved her arms. "Just spit it out already!"

Cinnamon nodded hastily. "Okay, okay! Marino, what's……?"

* * *

A red tinge suddenly appeared on Marino's cheeks. How the hell was she going to explain that?

Cinnamon looked hopefully for an answer. "Well?"

Marino's eyes darted from side to side. "I…… uh…… Sorry, Cinnamon, can't answer that; I forgot I had something to do."

The nurse looked glumly as Marino made her hasty retreat, her quick steps taking her as fast as they could take her.

Cinnamon scrunched her eyebrows, disappointed. She was oh so close in receiving her answer. But, Marino i had /i to run away like that, didn't she?

Determined for an answer, Cinnamon looked confidently at the door. "Okay! I'm going out there and find out what it is!"

* * *

Cinnamon hopped off the Air Bus and looked around. There had got to be someone around here. Who knew that Cinnamon was so determined to ask simple question?

And then there was an Axl.

Cinnamon walked up to her next victim, the gun-slinging-red-headed Reploid. "Hi, Axl!"

Axl had his usual cheery smile both around his eyes and lips. "Hey!"

"Um…… Axl...?" Cinnamon once again felt awkward. There no need to, it was just a question, right?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked innocently, though in her mind, she felt like it was an embarrassing question, the way Marino ran off like that.

"Sure!" answered Axl, smiling. "What do you need? Or want to know?"

"Uh... I want to know what something is."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You have to, okay?" Cinnamon pleaded.

Axl nodded rapidly. "Yeah, of course!"

Cinnamon looked a bit suspicious, although Axl would pull a Marino, and run off, flustered and all.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

* * *

Though, Axl did have a light blush creeping to his cheeks. A hand was lifted to scratch his nose.

"Uh... Let's see..." stammered the red-head, "how would I explain this……"

Axl looked over to Cinnamon, her head cocked, waiting for an answer. "Uh……"

Cinnamon smiled. "Well, can you tell me?"

Axl shut his eyes for a moment and frowned. There had got to be a way to explain it to the younger girl. His eyes snapped open and cracked a grin. That, was the perfect example, no?

"It's something Zero and X do in their spare time."

Cinnamon smiled. "Oh! So, sorta like training, right?"

Axl's shoulders slumped. " i Crap/i " Axl cursed in his mind.

"Why won't you ask Zero and X instead?" Axl replied, trying, and he was, to casually make a get-away.

"Sure, Axl! Thank-you!"

Cinnamon smiled, once again, to herself and watched Axl stumble into the Air Bus. Well, she got most of it cleared up, and Axl had the great suggestion of asking Zero and X. Well, they were smart Reploids, right? For Heaven's Sake, they were S-class Hunters, and were bound to know what it was, since Axl indirectly said it was 'training'. Those two should be experts at it!

"Okay! Let's find X and Zero!"

* * *

The said X and Zero were walking around the shops, looking for things to spend their money on. Scratch that out. Things to spend_ X's_ money on.

The two Hunters were looking at the new weapons they had shipped in after their latest mission. It was quite odd, really. Every time there was a new fancy weapon on stock, they were extremely handy against the Cadres, and it was good to buy a new one once in a while. And here they were, 'debating' whether Zero should get a new Sabre, which was pretty expensive.

"Come, on X, just let me buy it!" pleaded Zero, like a child wanting a new toy that was shown in a display window. More like demand.

X shook his head. "Zero, just look at the price! We can buy it, but we need other things too!"

Zero quickly glanced at the number shown next to the Sabre. "So?"

X scowled. Was that a bad thing? "Zero, it's 106, 000 zenny."

Zero shrugged. "X, we're not exactly on a budget either. Besides, it's only six thousand more than you Turbo Buster, right?"

X sighed. "Fine, fine. We'll get it."

Zero smiled triumphantly as he nodded to the storekeeper.

Cinnamon bounded happily up to the Hunters. "Hello!"

X smiled. "Hey, Cinnamon."

Cinnamon twiddled with her fingers. "I was just wondering about something, and I was told to ask you." Now was her chance! After all this waiting, she finally gets to find out what it was!

X nodded. "Yeah, go on."

The nurse Reploid took a deep breath. "X, what's sex?"

"…… Cinnamon, where'd you hear that?"

"I don't remember."

"Who told you to ask me?"

"I was told to ask both you and Zero about it. Axl said so. He also said that it's something you guys do during your spare time. Is it true? Is it something like training?"

X just stood there, dumbfound.

"Hello, X?" called out Cinnamon, uncertainty in her voice.

The Reploid with the six-foot-long ponytail walked over a big grin plastered on his face, in his hands, his new precious Sabre. His head cocked as he saw X. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"……"

Cinnamon turned to Zero. "Zero, what's sex?"

Zero eyed the girl. "Who taught you that word?" He knew that the nurse was old enough and more than capable to defend herself in dire times, however, who thought she was old enough and more than capable of defending herself, as well as knowing, that word?

Cinnamon shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard it somewhere."

The blue-armoured Reploid shook his head. "Cinnamon…… I don't think it's something you should know at your…… 'Age'."

Cinnamon furrowed her eyebrows. "Why, is it something bad?"

The red Reploid nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, okay. I won't find out until later, I guess," Cinnamon sighed. "So much for Axl's suggestion."

Zero raised his eyebrows. "What about Axl's suggestion."

X blushed. "N-nothing." He soon found the ground VERY interesting.

The taller Reploid frowned. "Come on, tell me."

X took a deep breath. "Axl said that it's something we do during our spare time."

"……"

Knowing the sword-wielding Reploid, things weren't going to end well for the red-head.

* * *

Hahahaha… So how was that? Crappy? Overall good? Leave a review and I shall take suggestions. Or compliments for that matter. hinthint

And I would like to say… I got this idea after a strange conversation I had a school the day before. My friend, unfortunately, was the Cinnamon in this fic. So, like Axl, me and my friends went for an 'indirect' means of explaining what sex was. And she STILL didn't get it.

Friend: I don't get it! SHOW ME!

Others and me: ………

Yeah.


End file.
